My Teacher's a WWE Superstar
by Lawful-Lawless
Summary: Wouldn't it be awesome if your substitute teacher just so happened to be a WWE Superstar? Well, when me and my best friend end up getting Wade Barrett as a Sub well let's just say it was a long day for Wade...
1. Chapter 1

My substitute teacher's Wade Barrett

~I only posted this the story belongs to a friend and nothing is made by this story~

Ester's P.O.V

Chapter 1

I felt the spring breeze brush my face as I walked by the road near the Nerby.

My brother was bugging me by talking about Star Wars, but ignorance was plan A.

We reached our school and we were early.

I sat by my usual spot it the lineup waiting for the buses to arrive and my friend to come.

I noticed more kids came and the teacher who brings the pylons out for the buses was, well, different but I didn't notice.

My friend exited the bus and we started to talk.

We were talking about Fanfiction (Wade Barrett n' Justin Gabriel n' stuff) when we bumped into a tall dude and appologizedand got back to the conversation.

When I started talking about Justin Gabriel a lightbulb went over our heads, "Wasn't that just..." my friend started and we whipped our heads around, we turned back and I continued. "Justin Gabriel?" we looked at each other and back at him. "What's HE doing here?" my friend asked me in a super suprised look. "I DON'T know!" I answered back, looking even more suprised.

We ran up to him and we asked "What are YOU doing HERE?" he looked at us with a 'Okay, that's sorta scary.' type of look, then he sighed. "Well your teachers are taking a day off and they decided that we should be the supstitutes," We paused and let him continue. "well, I have to stay in WADE's classroom because I didn't wanna substitute." he looked kinda mad. "What class is he subing for?" my friend asked. "Oh, um, Mrs. Collier or something." me and my friend looked at each other.

Me and her were thinking. 'T-that's OUR class!' "Um, are you guys O.K?" Justin asked.

I looked at my friend. She had a huge grin on her face.

I KNOW she's a fangirl, well, not really, but I know we were going to make Wade NEVER want to come to this school again!


	2. Chapter 2

My substitute teacher is Wade Barrett

~I only posted this the story belongs to a friend and nothing is made by this story.~

Ester's P.O.V

Chapter 2

We were inside and it was music period. I liked music but we had to play 'Old Macdonald'. That song got EVERYONE mixed up.

While others played, it reminded me of a song me and my friend made which only me and my friend knew of. When music was ended the teacher would come in and get on with math.

Instead of our awesome teacher walking in, Wade walked in with Justin following behind. Everyone was looking at Wade and Justin.

Justin walked to the desks with computers on them.

Wade walked up to the front. "H'llo class." Wade said and everyone was surprised at how deep his british accent was.

"I will be your sub," He pointed to the blackboard and 2 names were written. "You can call me Mr. Bennett, or by my stage name Mr. Wade Barrett. Oh and that's Mr. Lloyd, or you can call him by his stage name, Mr. Justin Gabriel."

Justin nodded. Then everyone looked at Mr. Barrett. "Stage name?" Someone asked. "Oh, Yeah! Me and Justin are wrestlers." Some snickered, others smiled in disbelief. Just that second, I though some kid was going to yell, "Well I'm the queen of Egypt!", but the door burst open! "Uh, Wade, you forgot the schedule the teacher gave you!" John Cena said.

Wade slowly walked up to the front with a 'I told you I was a wrestler' look on his face.

Math was FINALLY over and Wade was forced to read a bit of 'Alexandria of Africa' to the class.

Me and Jill were ecstatic about recess.

~I'll make up for yesterday tomorrow or Today~


	3. Chapter 3

My substitute teacher is Wade Barrett

~I only posted this the story belongs to a friend and nothing is made by this story.~

Ester's P.O.V

Chapter 3

The recess bell had rung and all the classes were going outside. When me and Jillian walked outside, we heard grade 6 kids talking about how their sub gave THEM a question (Who's the most awesomest person?) and the answer was 'The Miz!'.

We were on purposely talking aloud of a Justin Gabriel & Wade Barrett slash on Fanfiction. I, then had to open my big mouth and say, "Oh, I feel bad... 'Cause in the fanfics, Justin gets Wade... Not Kara!" Jillian just shrugged. "Oh, well..."

We heard Wade's voice from the other side of the yard. "Boys! Boys! Break it up!" Wade told them. "And besides! Your not even fighting properly!" Justin said, "Wade, this is a Catholic school! There's a 'no-hands-on' policy!" Wade ignored him. Me and Jillian looked at each other then back to the fight. "Wade! Would ya stop showing the children how to fight?" "Well, they have to learn sometime!" The fight never ended until Justin walked off.

He found us and said, "O.K, I'm sorta pissed off at Wade so I need to get him back. Any ideas?" Me and Jillian grinned. "Oh we have an idea..."


	4. Chapter 4

My substitute teacher is Wade Barrett

~I only posted this the story belongs to a friend and nothing is made by this story.~

Ester's P.O.V

Chapter 4

"This is stupid..." Justin said. "Well, it's all we had!" Right beside the 2 names Wade put down, we made Justin write 'Captain Crooked Nose' 'Cause he wanted to get him back.

The class started to flood in and no one had noticed the name yet. When Wade entered someone raised their hand. "Yes?" Wade asked. "Um. Is it okay if call you Captain Crooked Nose, too?" he asked.

Wade froze, "Now, where did you ever get that idea?" THAT'S when Justin broke out laughing. "Oh, God! They were right!" Everyone was laughing now. We gave Justin a glare. "Who did it?" Wade demanded. "Miz and John!" he answered almost not being able to speak.

"Shut it Justin!" Wade muttered. Justin could not stop.

I heard Wade curse under his breath. Once the noise died down Wade handed out work. Me and Jillian finished quickly and read our books.

The lunch bell rang and me and Jillian ate our lunch and talked. "Oh! Um! Your anime book works SOOO well, although drawing real people, aside from me, you and Steph, It's still really good." I grabbed a piece of lined paper and scribbled a sketch of someone and gave it to Jillian. "See?" I showed her the scribble. "Hmmm..." she was thinking. "Can we see?" I turned my head and saw Wade and Justin standing. "No." I answered." "Aw c'mon! Your art's good!" I rolled my eyes, we got into a loud argument. "No!" "Yes!" "No!" "Yes!" "NO! "YES!" "FINE!" I yelled!

I slammed the piece of paper in front of Justin and he grabbed it. "Um...Wade..." He said. "What no- Wow!" Wade seemed surprised. "Um, Is this suppose to be me? I look good, he he." Justin asked. I nodded. "Well, I gotta say, I look good!" Then the recess bell rung. "Justin your going out this recess." Wade demanded. "And your playing with these two girls." Wade had a grin on his face and Justin was mad. "So, what are you doing?" "Oh, just a game called Rainbow Pony Horse!" Justin groaned.


	5. Chapter 5

My substitute teacher is Wade Barrett

~I only posted this the story belongs to a friend and nothing is made by this story.~

Ester's P.O.V

Chapter 5

Justin was just listening to our conversation until we started talking about FanFiction. "Oh! Remember that one fanfic were, um, Wade was the-"

"Wade was WHAT?" Justin asked. Me and Jillian had a grin on our faces.

"So ya wanna hear the ENTIRE story..." "Yes..." Justin replied.

"Well, it isn't really real, but um... Enjoy!" Me and Jillian described the fanfic and our favorite parts and best thing: Wade & Justin slash.

We stopped when Justin was blushing much too hard. "Um, are you alright?" Jillian asked, already knowing he wasn't.

"Um..." Justin stammered. I already knew he wasn't gonna be talking to Wade anytime soon.

Then the bell rang and we went to the line up. We ran inside and started D.E.A.R (Drop Everything And Read) time.

I was getting to the good part of my book when Wade walked to the front of the room. "Right. Your teacher told me you missed D.P.A (Daily Physical Activity) because some of you were being disrespectful. Now, you proved yourselves good and with the permission of Mr. Gabriel, he will be teaching you a few wrestling moves. If you don't feel like it, you'll be doing laps 'round the yard." He said firmly.

"Yes!" me and Jillian said under our breaths. "So we're having gym OUTSIDE?" someone asked. Wade nodded.

We were marching down to the gym because it started to downpour outside. When we arrived we set up a few mats.

"Now," Justin said. "Just to show you how much it hurts being hit my a wrestler, I will demonstrate the 450 Splash on Mr. Barrett." Justin said with an evil smirk on his face.

"What?" Wade muttered in confusion. Before Wade knew it, Justin tripped him and he landed on the mat.

Soon, Justin was on top of the stage and Wade had his eye closed. Justin, with no hesitation, did the 450 Splash making Wade mutter, "Damn, Justin! My car keys are in my pocket!"

Me and Jillian grinned as Justin got off Wade. "What if he GTS'd him, Huh?" I asked Jillian. "Ha ha! Nice." Jillian responded.

Me and Jillian were still grinning when Justin said, "Does anyone know how the Tombstone Piledriver works?"

Wade was in trouble now!


	6. Chapter 6

My substitute teacher is Wade Barrett

~I only posted this the story belongs to a friend and nothing is made by this story.~

Ester's P.O.V

Chapter 6

We were heading upstairs to get ready for recess. Most of us couldn't even stand straight.

Wade had to take the elevator because he was so beaten up. I couldn't walk right.

Jillian accidentally Tombstone Piledriver'd me and then Choke slammed me. After apologizing to me 50 billion times, I was O.K.

Jillian did not even get hurt. I managed to pin my other friends once 1000 times but I was exhausted.

The gym time was fun 'cause we learned how to wrestle and we stopped in the middle of it to see Wade Wasteland Justin but Justin GTS'd Wade, almost knocking him out.

When we somehow pulled the strength to go outside for last recess, I could barely walk. "Gosh, you almost killed me1 Oh, when you pinned Wade, that was awesome!"

I said ending with a smile. We then, for no possible reason, started to sing. "Nice voice you two."

We turned our heads and Wade and Justin were stading there. "Wow!" I said.

Justin put his hands on his hips and Wade crossed his arms. "Well c'mon sing!" Wade demanded.

Just then, the bell rang and we ran inside.


	7. Chapter 7

My substitute teacher is Wade Barrett

~I only posted this the story belongs to a friend and nothing is made by this story, Hoping to finish this today! This is the last Chapter for THIS book there will be more.~

Ester's P.O.V

Chapter 7

When we got inside, Wade was sitting in the teachers chair. Gabriel was standing behind him with a comb in between his teeth, a hairbrush in his left and his right on his hip.

"Ah, students! You can have your reading time. Mr. Bennett here, got his hair messy so I'm going to fix it." Gabriel said, and winked. He started brushing, and gelling Wade's hair as everyone watched.

No one was paying attention to their books. "I'm done." Gabriel grinned wildly. Wade probably thought his hair was back to normal, but he was wrong.

Wade had spiky hair, really spiky hair. Justin gave Wade the mirror.

The reaction on Wade's face was indeed priceless. "Justin..." Wade said angrily, between his teeth.

He was about to get up when he immediately sat back down. "Ow!" Wade yelled holding onto his side. Justin had a devilish grin on his face.

"Now, class..." Justin said walking up to the front of the room as Wade fixed his hair.

"What was your favourite part of the day?" Justin asked. About 1000 hands flew up into the sky.

Justin picked a boy. "My favourite part of the day was when you wrote 'Captain Crooked Nose' on the board." Justin was about to open his mouth when I said,

"Really? Really? Really?" I got stares coming from all directions in the room. I shrugged.

The person who was rudely interrupted by me said, "So, do you have a favourite part of the day?" "Yeah! When I shooting Star Pressed you! Ha ha!" I grinned and he scowled.

Justin choose another person. "So what was your favourite part?" he asked a girl. "Well, um... when you came in. Tee-hee."

I just sat there, mouth wide open. "Hah!" I said and started laughing. "What? What could be better than Justin?" my classmate asked.

"Evan Bourne." I said crossing my arms. "What?" Justin asked. "Oh, fine! I admire both your and Evan's highflying skills." I said sarcastically.

Justin scowled. "This is going to be the worst summer ever! Thanks a lot Vince!" I smiled.

We then proceeded with agenda and pack-up time. The bell rung.

I rushed outside and grabbed my brother by the wrist and ran to my mom who picked me up.

Today my little brother went to school and met us halfway across the yard. Not this time, when I arrived at the usual spot my mom waited for us, my jaw dropped.

My mother was holding a conversation with Shawn Michaels and Triple H while my little brother and other broth chased Heath Slater. "Meh, uh, HBK?" I stammered.

I was twitching when a South African accent could be heard. "We found ya!" Justin yelled from one direction. "Wha- What are YOU guys doing here?" I asked.

"Oh, Me, Hunter, Gabriel, Barrett and Slater are hanging with you for the ENTIRE summer!" Shawn said.

I did a facepalm and then grinned. Oh, heck yah! Best summer, up ahead!

THE END


End file.
